My co-pending application discloses a quick-attach, quick-detach shoe accessory in the form of a container for carrying keys, rings, paper money, coins and the like items on the instep of a tennis shoe or other lace type shoe, has a sheath-like body with open top end with a covering flap and closed bottom and pleated sides securable to a shoe by a tongue attached to the bottom, passing beneath the shoe laced portion and terminating at the top in an end having a pair of shoe-lace holes matching another pair of shoe-lace holes in an upward extension of the body so that shoe laces may be passed through the shoelace holes and tied, holding the container on the top of the instep of the user's foot.